


Хозяин смерти

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Три месяца Стивену Стрэнджу снился один и тот же сон. Три месяца Стивен Стрэндж пытался найти способ вернуть Тони Старка, победив смерть.





	Хозяин смерти

_«Вам хочется вновь почувствовать, будто вы хозяин всему на свете. Самой смерти, над которой не властен никто, даже великий доктор Стивен Стрэндж…»_

Когда почти десятилетие назад Стивен впервые услышал эти слова от Старейшины, он отмахнулся от них как от назойливой мухи: в тот момент хватало других забот, да и становиться хозяином чего бы то ни было ему не хотелось. Он и представить не мог, что пройдёт время, и эти слова станут звучать во сне каждую ночь, причём три месяца подряд — аккурат между решительным лицом Тони Старка, щёлкающим пальцами перед титаном Таносом, и отплывающим от берега венком с реактором. 

Три месяца. Один и тот же сон. Одна и та же серия картинок. Одни и те же фразы, с которыми он согласился уже на пятый раз, раздражённо воскликнув: «Да хочу я, хочу! Если б только мог…»

Мир медленно приходил в себя после дня великого возвращения всех исчезнувших людей и пытался жить по-новому, в то время как Стивен Стрэндж зациклился на своём сне. Он часами листал старинные книги и изучал во множестве хранившиеся в Нью-Йоркском храме артефакты, пытаясь найти хотя бы намёк на то, как можно всё переиграть. Вонг ему не помогал, но и не мешал: лишь выслушал эмоциональный монолог на тему вселенской несправедливости, клятвы врача и собственной тупости (после десятого подряд сна самокритичность даже у самоуверенного гения легко пробила потолок), а потом закатил глаза, покачал головой и молча ушёл в Камартадж. Стивен проводил его взглядом и вернулся к книгам.

Ничего не подходило. 

К исходу третьего месяца он узнал неприлично много о демонах, переходах между вселенными и веере реальностей, о том, как поднять ещё не разложившееся тело, но только не о возвращении души. Старейшина всё так же обвиняла в эгоизме и высокомерии, Тони Старк героически самоубивался, венок медленно отплывал от берега, а Стивен… Он всё больше злился на себя, на свою неспособность придумать выход и упорно не хотел признавать, что Мордо был прав, говоря о ситуациях, когда необходимо отнять чью-то жизнь ради остальных.

— Я должен что-нибудь найти.

* * *

Очередной сон начался нетипично: Стивен уже приготовился вновь увидеть Тони Старка с Камнями Бесконечности, вот только вместо этого оказался на широком каменистом плато под ночным, усыпанным звёздами небом. Прямо перед ним из лунного света соткалась высокая фигура в черном плаще с капюшоном, у которой, как бы он ни старался, не получалось разглядеть ни кистей рук, ни лица.

За недолгую чародейскую практику Стивен повидал много всего, включая старину Дормамму — громадного демона с садистскими наклонностями и тягой к убийствам. Но даже он не пугал его так сильно, как это безмолвное нечто, медленно и бесшумно идущее навстречу, а особенно, когда оно начало обходить Стивена по кругу, будто желая изучить со всех сторон.

Нечто остановилось в трёх шагах от него, скрестив руки на груди и чуть склонив голову набок. Стивен невольно вспомнил иллюстрации из книжек сказок, отличавшиеся лишь наличием косы, и неуверенно предположил:

— Смерть?

— Да нет, её противоположность, — с усмешкой ответило нечто низким голосом, по которому пока не получалось определить: женский он или мужской. — А ты, значит, у нас хочешь стать её Хозяином?

Кем бы оно ни было — а в своей догадке Стивен пока сомневался — существо это держалось миролюбиво, иронично и снисходительно. Собственно, Стивен уже привык, что в мире чародейских дел каждый встречный и поперечный знает больше него, так что просто старался учиться у наставников и читать всё подряд. Поэтому он неопределённо повёл плечами, реагируя на смысл вопроса, а не на его тон.

— Я хочу вернуть в свой мир конкретного человека. Дать ему шанс прожить те годы, что он не прожил с семьёй. 

— И чем это отличается от желания стать Хозяином смерти? — уточнило нечто.

Стивен открыл рот, чтобы многословно объяснить, что никогда не помышлял, не планировал и вообще не такой, что просто пытается исправить несправедливость, потому что Тони Старк нужен миру, семье, друзьям, и потому что совесть не даёт спокойно спать… Но в последний момент почему-то передумал и развёл руками.

— Ничем. 

— Я тоже так считаю. Скажи-ка мне вот что, Стивен: зачем Тони Старк лично тебе? На что ты надеешься?

На этот вопрос у Стивена готового ответа не было. Три месяца он пытался узнать, как исправить несправедливость, но никогда не заглядывал за горизонт, не думал о том, что может или не может быть, если затея увенчается успехом.

— Я… — Стивен в растерянности опустил голову. — Меня бы устроило, если б я знал, что Тони Старк где-то продолжает жить. 

— Надо же, какой замечательный альтруизм… А чего ты на самом деле хотел бы, мальчик? 

_«Мальчик…»_

Одно короткое обращение сказало Стивену больше, чем весь предыдущий разговор. «Мальчиком» он не был даже для Старейшины, чья жизнь растянулась на много веков или даже тысяч лет, а значит…

— Что, догадался, кто перед тобой?

Порадовавшись возможности сменить тему, Стивен смерил фигуру изучающим взглядом с головы до ног.

— Вы назвали себя «противоположностью Смерти», но вряд ли бы Жизнь рядилась в чёрные одежды.

— Верно. Потому что противоположность Смерти — это не Жизнь, Стивен, — фигура подняла руки к капюшону и откинула его. — Противоположность Смерти — это _Вечность_.

В тот же миг стало видимым очень бледное, слегка вытянутое лицо с короткими серебристыми волосами и светящимися серебром глазами без зрачков, напоминающими пару звёзд. Проявились и узкие бледные кисти рук с тонкими пальцами. Дав время разглядеть себя, Вечность вновь скрестила руки на груди и мягко усмехнулась.

— Насмотрелся?

— Д-да… — не сразу отозвался Стивен, переживая почти детский восторг: ну надо же! Настоящая Вечность в виде человекоподобного существа и притом снизошла до него — простого смертного — для разговора. 

— Ты оказался необычайно настойчив в своём желании отменить смерть, — отозвалась на его мысли Вечность. — Мне стало любопытно.

— Я не верил, что это невозможно исправить.

— Правильно не верил, возможно всё. Вот только я пока не услышала ответ на свой вопрос: чего бы лично ты хотел от Тони Старка?

— Мы… мы же сейчас гипотетически говорим? Это лишь фантазии, не более?

— Не более, — подтвердила Вечность.

— Тогда я отвечу, что хотел бы видеть его своим другом. Это… полагаю, это было бы довольно сложно, потому что он тот ещё мудак, и я, откровенно говоря… не лучше. Но у нас хватает и общего — по крайней мере, в тех увиденных мною четырнадцати миллионах вариантах я заметил немало такого, в чём мы могли бы сойтись. 

— Например? 

— Мы ценим жизнь, — просто ответил Стивен. — Чужую, если это важно, чтобы её спасти. Свою, если речь идёт о том, чтобы сделать её приятнее. Мы оба учёные, для которых важны знания и истина, и мы оба практики, предпочитающие воплощать свои знания и идеи. Я могу представить, как мы делимся друг с другом тем, что кто-то из нас прочитал или сделал, под хорошую музыку и, возможно, не настолько хороший фастфуд и… — он запнулся, подбирая слова.

— А знаешь, для начала мне хватило бы и этого. 

Из-за спины Вечности вышел Тони Старк, и Стивен, забыв обо всём, лишь застыл, во все глаза глядя на него — на чуточку усталое лицо, сияющий сквозь синюю футболку реактор и руки в карманах чёрных брюк.

— Тони.

— Ага. Застрял в Камне Души месяца три назад. Думал, там и останусь, пока не встретился с этой милой Бесконечной дамочкой, — Тони кивком указал на Вечность. — Правда, она прелесть?

— Правда, — осторожно ответил Стивен. Его успокаивало лишь то, что Вечность явно забавляло происходящее.

— Она мне и рассказала, что ты настойчиво ищешь способ меня вернуть. Не спишь ночами, ловишь флэшбэки, пугаешь своей одержимостью старину Вонга. 

— Он всё это время был в Камартадже, — возразил Стивен.

— Он всё это время жил в твоём чародейском домике с кучей предметов типа «Не тронь меня».

Стивен бросил вопросительный взгляд на Вечность, и та молча кивнула. 

— Ладно, пусть так. Но что теперь? То, что мы встретились, — это… Что дальше?

Поравнявшись со Стивеном, Тони неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Бесконечная дамочка мне сказала, что всё зависит от тебя. От твоих ответов на её вопросы.

Стивен и Тони посмотрели на Вечность, которая опустила руки и словно бы стала казаться выше. Понимание её могущества накатило волной, почему-то отчаянно захотелось встать на колени и склонить голову. Переглянувшись, Стивен с Тони так и поступили.

И это ощущалось правильно, особенно, когда сидя рядышком на коленях, Стивен нащупал тёплую руку Тони и переплёл пальцы с ним. 

Вечность подошла к ним вплотную и, постояв немного молча, наклонилась и потрепала обоих по волосам.

— А знаете, это может быть интересно, — произнесла она, и Стивен с Тони тут же уставились на неё снизу вверх.

— Что интересно? — уточнил Стивен.

— Наблюдать за вашей крепнущей дружбой, которую ты так красочно описал. Тем более если учесть, что и Тони представлял себе нечто подобное.

Стивен вопросительно покосился на Тони — тот пожал плечами.

— Да, меня тоже спрашивали о моих тайных фантазиях, док. Правда, у меня они включали ужины в разных точках мира с перемещениями через твой телепорт, шахматный турнир между твоей накидкой и моим Дубиной, проекты на стыке магии и технологии и твои сказки для Морган.

— Вонг знает куда больше историй.

— И его сказки тоже. Плюс наш общий присмотр за Паучком.

— Ничего не имею против твоего протеже. 

— Вот и славно.

Оба снова посмотрели на Вечность.

— Ну что, леди? — полюбопытствовал Тони. — У меня есть шанс? Или пора обратно в ту оранжевую пустыню, м-м? Если что, я благодарен уже за эту встречу с доком: было приятно поболтать с кем-то живым.

— Не сомневаюсь. Встаньте.

Оба послушно поднялись, всё так же держась за руки. 

— У всего есть своя цена, Стивен. У возможности сыграть роль Хозяина смерти для твоего нового друга — в том числе.

— Назовите её, — серьёзно попросил Стивен. — Что за это нужно? Моя жизнь?

— Не обсуждается, доктор, — тут же вставил Тони.

— Помолчи. Так какова цена?

— Твоё понимание того, что тебе предстоит, — размеренно произнесла Вечность, глядя Стивену в глаза. — Ты станешь Хозяином смерти Тони Старка. Подними правую руку.

Стивен так и поступил — поднял правую руку, чувствуя, как сильно Тони сжал левую. В следующий миг Вечность накрыла её своей, а потом убрала, оставив на ладони сотканное из серебристых паутинок бьющееся сердце. Несколько секунд спустя оно растаяло, оставшись лишь небольшим рисунком у Стивена на ладони.

— Отныне смерть Тони Старка в твоих руках, Стивен. Ты будешь чувствовать его боль как свою. Умрёт он — умрёшь и ты, поэтому береги его, ведь тебе как Хранителю храма предписана очень долгая жизнь. А значит, и вам обоим.

— Э-э… леди, — недоверчиво прищурился Тони. — Вы что, связав меня вот с этим типом, сделали почти бессмертным?

— Возможно, и не почти, — с достоинством ответила Вечность. — Всё зависит от того, насколько Стивен продвинется на пути познания мистических тайн.

Тони шумно сглотнул. Стивен встревоженно посмотрел на него.

— Тони, если ты категорически против и…

— Кто? Я? — Тони даже засмеялся. — Да не, я не против… Я… как бы это сказать… немного в шоке, но с другой стороны: кто из нас не хочет жить вечно? 

Стивен на это не купился.

— Я серьёзно. Пока мы здесь, мы ещё можем…

— Расслабься, док, — отпустив руку Стивена, Тони хлопнул его по спине. — Не так уж и плохо получить шанс увидеть, как взрослеют твои дети. И не так уж и плохо получить в подарок от Вечности вечность, если она предполагает пожизненную связь с тобой. Мы ещё, конечно, разберёмся, как всё это работает, но, я думаю, наша знакомая леди не разочаруется, наблюдая за тобой и мной, — Тони повернул голову к Вечности. — В этом же ваш план? Устроить себе многолетний ситком, чтоб было за кем наблюдать?

— Не только наблюдать, — улыбнулась Вечность. — Возможно, изредка мы даже будем встречаться.

— О, это сколько угодно. Мы с моим другом Стивеном будем рады поболтать.

— Да, будем.

Стивен внимательно посмотрел на Тони — жизнерадостного, с горящими энтузиазмом глазами, переминающегося с ноги на ногу, будто мечтая куда-нибудь уже удрать. И перевёл взгляд на Вечность, откровенно любующуюся Тони как непоседливым сынишкой.

— Вы все для меня дети, мальчик, — снова откликнулась на мысли Стивена Вечность. — Когда кто-то из вас удивляет меня своей настойчивостью, я на это отзываюсь и даю шанс проявить себя. С вами обоими оказалось достаточно интересно, чтобы мне захотелось увидеть, на что вы способны вдвоём.

— Постараемся не разочаровать, леди, — тряхнул головой Тони, с восторгом глядя на Вечность. — Надо будет, конечно, придумать какую-то историю для Пеппер и остальных. Мы же не можем сказать, что встретили…

— Можете, — отозвалась Вечность. — Заодно и узнаем, кто вам поверит.

— О!

Глядя на ещё более воодушевившегося Тони, на то, как он продолжает болтать с Вечностью как с очень хорошей знакомой, Стивен подумал, что в этом он весь — по-настоящему компанейский человек, не утративший способности широко открытыми глазами смотреть на мир. И что такого Тони действительно стоило спасать.

Напряжение последних трёх месяцев развеялось без остатка. Стивен расправил плечи и поднял к глазам руку с серебристой картинкой на ладони. Вечный знак и подарок от Вечности, одновременно подтверждение и обещание: «Мальчик, ты больше никогда не будешь один».


End file.
